The Final Straw
by SpellboundDreamer81
Summary: Because sometimes, it takes just one moment. One moment to change a perception, realise a mistake, come to your senses. One moment to decide the fete of the wizarding world. Short oneshot about Lily's decision to give James a chance.


Author's Note: Hi! if anyone is reading my story, thank you. I thought I'd start off by publishing a one shot before I take the big leap and post the Jily multi chapter fic I am working on. My editing isn't that great and the story isn't much either, but I had to start somewhere and this came to me. Please enjoy and reviews are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I wouldn't be here.

Lily Evans was distracted. She had taken in very little of Professor McGonnigal's lecture on…well she couldn't exactly remember what it was on. She sat staring at her parchment, occasionally making random markings with her quill. She must have had an odd look on her face, because the next thing she knew she was being jabbed in the side. She looked up quickly and saw her friend, Bridy O'Connor, looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "What?" Lily whispered. Bridy discretely pointed to Lily's very empty parchment. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing, why?" Lily scowled defensively. Bridy shrugged. "It looks like something, or someone, is distracting you." She smiled suggestively. "Give it up." Lily poked her tongue out at her best friend and they both dissolved into silent giggles.

"Miss Evans, Miss O'Connor." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the room. "I trust what you have to say is to do with the topic at hand?" She gave them a stern look. "But could you please hold it in until the end of my class."

"Sorry Professor." Lily and Bridy said together. Professor McGonagall turned back to her notes and Lily heard a snicker come from behind her. She turned in her seat and saw the reason for her distraction. James Potter, JAMES BLOODY POTTER! Sitting their not even having to pay attention because he knew the subject backwards, with his stupid, arrogant, sexy smirk on his face. He caught her eye and she scowled at him, attempting to hide the ridiculous grin that was spreading across her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. All she could think about was the way his dumb messy hair stuck up at all angles, and how much she wanted to run her hands through it while taking that annoying smirk off his face with a kiss…no Lily a slap, you want to wipe it off his face with a slap she had to remind herself. And you definitely don't think his hair is attractive…

She gave up. It was simply too hard trying to kid herself that she hadn't fallen very hard for the boy sitting directly behind her. She couldn't help thinking of how much he had changed and all the positive things about him. Sure he lapsed into what she liked to call 'old James mode' sometimes, but she knew now after making a concerted effort to get to know him a bit better after he'd stopped pestering her so much, that he was one of the most caring, dedicated, noble, funny, intelligent people she knew. And coming from Lily Evans, prefect, top of charms, and generally well loved Hogwarts student, that was a lot.

Bridy was looking at her again and this time Lily caught the ridiculous grin that had unconsciously reappeared on her face while contemplating James. She didn't want her friend interrogating her. For though she had finally found the courage to admit it to herself, there was no way she would let anyone know about her secret attraction. Because if there was one thing Lily Evans was, it was stubborn, and she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they had been right about her and Potter ending up together. In particular Potter himself.

The class eventually came to an end and Lily felt guilty for not paying attention. She would have to beg Bridy or another friend to give her their notes. Maybe Maggie would in exchange for help with her Arithmancy homework. As she went to leave a roll of parchment fell onto her desk. She looked up and saw none other than James Potter standing there, hands in his pockets, a sort of sheepish look on his face. "What's this?" Lily asked giving him what must have been a very strange look, because he gave her one back. "my Transfiguration notes. " He replied offhandedly. Lily laughed, "you never take notes, especially in transfiguration."

"Well, I noticed you were having trouble concentrating and I knew you'd feel guilty about it after and that you'd want your own notes to study from instead of having to rely on somebody else…and…" He finished lamely, his cocky smirk back in place. Lily was quite taken aback, and in that moment she knew, because of this tiney little gesture, that no matter how hard she tried to hide it, there would be no way she would be able to deny this thing for James potter for very much longer. She felt the stupid grin grace her face once more and together, they left the room filled with hope.


End file.
